Disowned By My Twin
by Padfootette
Summary: Set in fifth yr after the Christmas holidays where the twins Harry and Willow Dorea Lillian Potter spend their time apart due to Harry disowning his little twin sister but will that all change when Umbridge finds some books about them?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Summary:** Set in fifth yr after the Christmas holidays where the twins Harry and Willow Dorea Lillian Potter spend their time apart due to Harry disowning his little twin sister but will that all change when Umbridge finds some books about them?

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognise belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Prologue.**

There was the sound of a man's voice calling for his wife to run: "Lily it's him take the twins and run. I'll hold him off." a woman picked up two small figures and ran as the man moved out into the hallway standing guard by the front door. The door was blasted off its hinges and a cloaked figure stood in the doorway. There was nowhere for the woman and her children to flee to. She raced upstairs but when she was in the middle of the staircase there was a flash of blinding green light and the man fell to the floor dead. The woman screamed a horrified, heart lurching scream and continued into the nursery placing her children into the cot. The door burst off its hinges again and the same hooded figure was stood there. Another flash of green light. The woman's screams. The figure turned to face the two children and I tried to call out for him to stop. But I was frozen. A final flash of bright green light…

The image changed. A graveyard. A large and very spooky graveyard on the tombstone it read: Thomas Riddle. And a couple of dates but I couldn't see. A cauldron was stood in the middle of the graveyard and beside me stood Cedric. There was an old manor house in the distance. A sudden movement caught my attention and I turned to face the direction the movement had come from. Wormtail came into view holding a bundle of black robes. Or at least that's what it looked like. "You!" I muttered raising my wand to point it at Wormtail. "Who are you? What do you want?" Cedric called from beside me.  
"Kill the spare." a hoarse voice hissed. Before I could do anything Wormtail had raised his wand pointing it at Cedric announcing, "Avada Kedavra." a flash of bright green light hit Cedric in the chest and he was sent sprawling. "NO! CEDRIC!" I screamed as his body hit the floor with a thump. But he was already dead.

* * *

**Draco's P.O.V.**

I woke with a start, the sound of loud screams echoing from the girls' dormitory and into the boys'. I knew immediately who was screaming, Blaise and Terence were already awake I took one glance in their direction. "Willow?" I said. They nodded. I rushed from the boys' dormitory not even bothering to throw a dressing gone on over the top of my black pyjamas. I ran all the way over to the door to the girls' dormitory, past the spare rooms and pounded loudly on the door. "Willow! Willow! Open this door! Someone open this god damn door! If you don't I'll hex you all good!" I yelled I was joined almost immediately by Blaise and Terence. The door opened a crack and Pansy stuck her head out. "Go away Draco, Blaise and Terence." she said.  
"Pansy open this door and let us in!" I screamed at her.  
"No. Piss off Draco." she replied before slamming the door in my face.

"Pansy open this bloody door! I mean it when I say I'll hex you all!" I yelled even louder. The door opened a crack and Pansy appeared again. This time I didn't wait I shoved past her into the room, and rushed over to Willow's bed. She was sat bolt upright screaming in fear. I sat down on the bed beside her and hugged her tightly to me pushing back her red hair from her face. Almost immediately she stopped screaming as I held her to me. She was shaking with fear, with tears running down her face as I kissed the top of her head. "It's okay. It's okay. It was just another dream." I whispered between kisses. She calmed down after a while but I could see that she was still terrified. "What was it?" I whispered.  
"A family, my family being killed by Voldemort and then last year in the graveyard." she replied and I tensed up, holding her even tighter to me. My father hadn't been there that year he knew that Voldemort was hunting for Willow so when he was called by Voldemort he didn't go.

"C'mon. We'll go down into the main room of the common room." I said taking her by the hand and leading her out of the dormitory, past Pansy who was giving me her glare of death. I smiled sweetly at her which seemed to annoy her even more. "Are you two coming or what?" I called back to Blaise and Terence.  
"I think you two need some a-LONE time." Blaise said with a smirk.  
"Shut up Blaise." I muttered, heat rising into my face. I rested my head on top of Willow's cuddling her then led her downstairs where we sat down on one of the black leather sofas. There was an emerald green blanket resting on the top of the sofa and I pulled it over us. I looked at the clock, in the shape of a snake, on the wall. It read: 6:25. I turned back to face Willow but she had already fallen back asleep in my arms. I smiled and closed my eyes, my arms wrapped protectively around her.


	2. Chapter 2: Summons from a very pink toad

**Chapter 2. – Summons from a very ugly pink toad.**

"Serpentes dominabitur." Snape announced to the serpent statue on the wall outside the Slytherin common room. The snake's mouth opened wide and set in the middle of its jaw was a silver door knob. He reached inside and turned the handle. The wall slid silently down revealing the green and silver decor of the house common room. Snape stepped over the threshold and the wall rose back into place. He glanced around the place, taking in the greenish light from the lake, the painting of Salazar Slytherin above the fireplace the black leather sofas. As his grey eyes settled on the black leather sofas he noticed two figures lying asleep on one of the sofas. Professor Snape moved silently over not wishing to disturb them so he could see more clearly who it was. As he moved closer he noticed the boy with white-blond hair, Draco, and the girl with flame red hair like her mother, Willow. Snape smiled, which was a rare thing as he normally never smiled, as he took in the sight of the two lovers asleep on the sofa.

Draco had his arms wrapped protectively around Willow while she rested her head on his shoulder. Both were fast asleep and snoring lightly. "Everybody up!" Snape called and the sound of sleepy mumbles echoed from the dormitories "Yes professor."  
"I have a message for you all; from Professor Umbridge she would like to see all of you in the Great Hall immediately." Snape said it was clear from his tone of voice that he didn't approve of being used as a messenger owl. "Okay. Thanks Professor." Willow yawned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Snape nodded and left the dormitory, the wall rumbled back into place when he had left. Draco yawned, "Well we better go and see what this very ugly pink toad wants. Hadn't we?" Willow nodded as she stood. Draco moved over to the door to leave the common room when Willow stopped him, "Draco. Wouldn't it be best to actually get dressed first?" she said indicating their pyjamas. "I knew that." Draco said, kissing Willow passionately on the lips, "But I still need my beautiful snake to remind me." Willow blushed as they headed back upstairs to dress in their Slytherin uniforms for the day ahead.

-

Draco was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Willow to finish getting ready. He didn't call up to hurry her as he knew that she was deliberately going slowly to annoy the old toad. He smirked as she came out of the girls' dormitory. As she came down the stairs to meet him however, his mouth dropped open. Willow had tied her flame red hair back down to the base of her spine in a long braid, she was also wearing her white school shirt with the first two buttons undone and had a light dusting of mascara, lipstick and eyeliner on. "God. You look hot!" Draco exclaimed, causing Willow to blush in embarrassment. "Thank you. You look handsome." She said shyly, kissing Draco on the cheek. Draco took Willow's hand in his and they left the dormitory, heading to the Great Hall.

-

Willow and Draco were the last ones to enter the Great Hall and they hurriedly sat down at the Slytherin table. From over the tops of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws tables, Willow could see Harry glaring at her. She smiled sadly to think that her own twin was treating her like this. "Don't worry about it. It's his problem not yours." Draco whispered in her ear.  
"He's still my brother." She whispered back as Umbridge looked at them all from the head of the teacher's table. "Oh god not her." Fred and George muttered loud enough to be heard from the Gryffindor table. A few small sniggers echoed in the hall. Even Willow sniggered, Fred and George turned to glance at her and they winked at her. She rolled her eyes fondly at them as Dumbledore stood and spoke out over the top of the hall, "I have invited my own guests into Hogwarts today." The huge wooden doors at the back of the Great Hall swung open and the Order of the Phoenix entered the room and sat at the Gryffindor table with Harry while Narcissa and Lucius sat at the Slytherin table with Draco and Willow, along with Fudge, Amelia and Percy who went and sat at the staff table at the top of the hall. Fudge immediately caught sight of Sirius and tried to create a fuss. "Sirius Black! Somebody catch him!" he yelled.  
"Cornelius calm yourself. I know for a fact that Sirius Black is innocent." Dumbledore said.  
"But a finger! All that was left a measly little finger!" Fudge cried, almost hopping up and down on the spot in surprise with a mix of fury.

"All will be proved soon Cornelius now please take a seat." Dumbledore replied. Fudge hesitantly took a seat but kept a sharp gaze on Sirius the whole time. Dumbledore returned to his seat as Umbridge took to the stage. "A letter arrived this morning along with a parcel of books that go through the course of Mr and Miss Potter's years here at Hogwarts and exposed their lies. I shall begin reading the first book: Harry and Willow Potter and the Philosopher's Stone." Umbridge called. Willow fumed and she went to get to her feet to argue with Umbridge but Draco whispered in her ear: "Don't worry she'll soon be exposed for the liar that she is." Willow smirked mischievously at him as she sat back down in her seat beside Draco.


End file.
